


Towards the Sunset and Sunrise

by GinTari



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, dying on the inside, i love this novel too much, me trying to contribute to this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinTari/pseuds/GinTari
Summary: The two lovebirds walking off to the sunset, after all, is said and done.





	Towards the Sunset and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I love this novel, the author and everybody in this fandom <3 More things to say towards the end but for now, thank you for clicking and reading!

As the sun started to ascend, its rays slowly lit up the surrounding scenery from above. A light, airy and bouncy sound from a flute echoed throughout the mountains. It was sunrise, one of the two pairs, was brimming with energy, too much in fact, which was a strange yet new feeling, for this man was not known as a morning person. However, he couldn’t help himself for the object of his happiness was in front of him, holding onto the reins of Lil’ Apple, which he was currently riding on, heading to someplace unknown. He stops playing, places Chenqing on his side and spoke cheerfully “It’s spring, this whole mountain is filled with flower buds! Bet it’ll be a sight to see once they bloom!” After a minute or so of silence, clopping noises from the donkey accompanied with short tweeting sounds of the birds flying about in the forest, his beloved turns around to stare at him and with a nod gave a short reply “Yes.”

It had been two days since the whole arm fiasco, after doing their part in solving the issue both immediately left. It was sunset when they left and when sunrise came on the next day, without them realizing it had become the first day of spring. The whole ordeal had occurred in summer and now what Wei Wuxian wanted most was to spend every minute with Lan Wangji with a new kind of adventure.

“We have Spring, Autumn, and Winter together, before we have to head back, got any places in mind for our honeymoon?” with a sly tone Wei Wuxian tugged the edge of the reins on his side prompting Lan Wangji to take a sudden step back. Lan Wangji again turned around, bright eyes staring at Wei Wuxian’s dark greyish ones, with a firm yet affectionate tone answered, “Anywhere you go, I go.” Wei Wuxian’s eyes widen in amusement and gave out a hearty laugh in response to his Hanguang-Jun’s reply. Wiping the tears forming in his eyes, Wei Wuxian clapped his hands together and nodded vigorously. 

Wei Wuxian, “Yup! Yup! I’ll be following you too! Like glue!” he paused for a moment, and with an idea flashing in his head he changed his tone into a teasing one. “Hmm~ On second thought, maybe not exactly like glue. I do love stretching my legs from time to time” Wei Wuxian then placed his head on his hand, “You know~ I heard rumours from that tiny village before that there was this flower district just a few couple towns over with some unbelievable looking ladie-“ before he could even finish the rest of his sentence, in a flash, his ride abruptly stopped and a pair of scholarly yet strong arms grabbed his shoulder, pulling him forwards and colliding his head with his partner’s. The two pair of bright eyes, glimmering, reflecting his innermost thoughts for an instant before disappearing stared straight at him.

Wei Wuxian let out a slight chuckle, responding to Lan Wangji’s slightly angry yet cute stare with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. He raised one of his eyebrows, emphasizing his arrogant look as if he was daring the other. The sudden staring contest continued three minutes at most before the easy-going Wei Wuxian lost to his inner laughter, his voice, his laugh, ringing out and echoing throughout the mountains. Ordinarily, people would have been irritated at this point, huffed and walked off leaving the laughing maniac on his own. However, what the deadpan man felt was neither irritation or anger, but warmth, delight, a surging amount of happiness as the cheerful young man in front of him continue his bout of laughter. At this rate, Wei Wuxian could no longer find a moment to breathe and used Lan Wangji’s shoulder as support otherwise he’d fall face flat onto the ground. Lil’ Apple, on the other hand, wanted that precise scenario to happen, the annoyed expression clearly showing on the donkey’s face.

“I’m joking! Joking! Joking! Lan Zhan! Hahaha! Your expression! Bahahaha!” Wei Wuxian tried to regain control of his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand causing his shoulders to shake. The other stared fixated on the hand covering the man’s mouth, and then as if out of instinct or personal desire, pried Wei Wuxian’s hand away from his mouth and planted a kiss. Wei Wuxian surprised by the action smiled through his eyes, closed them, and placed his arms around Lan Wangji neck enjoying the moment. After a while, a warm breeze flew past them, almost as if blessing them for their happiness. Minutes passed by before they ended their intimacy when the two-broke apart Wei Wuxian’s smirk came back.

Wei Wuxian, “How about heading southeast? Apparently, there’s a mountain covered in strange burning flowers.”

Wei Wuxian, “They bloom at night, making the mountain appear as if it’s on fire when it glows, or so the people say”

Wei Wuxian, “Imagine that Hanguang-Jun! A mountain with burning flowers! What a sight that’d be!” His smile growing wider as he explained there now planned out destination.

Wei Wuxian, “Since it just changed into spring it’s perfect timing, so let’s go with this!” he explained. Lan Wangji simply nodded, abiding by all of Wei Wuxian’s words and proceeded to walk back to his previous position, holding Lil’ Apple’s reins and leading the donkey to their planned-out route. But, before he could take even two steps away from him his partner hugged him from behind.

Wei Wuxian, “I’m lonely sitting on Lil’ Apple by myself”

Wei Wuxian, “Hanguang-Jun walks forwards so I can only see your back”

Wei Wuxian, “Don’t get me wrong though, your back is absolutely beautiful, like the rest of you”

Wei Wuxian, “But~ I enjoy your face the most~” he winked.

Since Lan Wangji’s back was facing him, the smirking young man missed the ever so slight blush forming on his beloved’s face and on the tips of his ear. “Carry me,” he said in a sly teasing tone. In a heartbeat the other simply, spun around, gently picked him off the ride and carried him princess style. The other responded by placing his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck and smoldering his face onto his shoulders.

Wei Wuxian hummed affectionally, “I love you.”

The other looked down, kissed his forehead and with a fondness in his tone replied, “I love you.” Lan Wangji then proceeded to walk towards their planned destination, not at all complaining nor relenting the fact that he’d be carrying this troublemaker partner of his, the rest of the way if this is what Wei Wuxian wants then so be it. All while the donkey could only sigh, roll her eyes and wonder when her next pile of high-quality food, apple specifically, will come.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many times I paced back and forth asking myself should I post this fic or not? I've only ever written fanfics for myself and never posted it online before so it's all so new to me haha My love for GDC just bubbled up to the point where I really needed to express my love in some way and well here it is :P I'm still trying to understand how Ao3 works it's confusing (>_<) Comments are more than welcome! Just go easy on this newbie over here xD  
> Again, Thank you very much for giving your time to read this (^o^)/


End file.
